Trevor's redemption: The apology
by Cartoonguru
Summary: What if Trevor decided to apologize and make up for his actions during The Bird Parade. Spoilers for the third episode if you haven't seen it! Decided to add a second chapter! Decided to turn this into a series of one or two shots!
1. Chapter 1

One of the few minor characters I found myself interested in on Hilda was Trevor. Sure he did a few unethical things with his group of friends, but he still had a heart. He and his friends did invite Hilda on their fun and didn't kick her out despite her personality not really being compatible with how they have fun. I also noticed Trevor had a guilty look on her face after he hit the Raven before discarding it after looking at his group of friends. Seeing that and watching him having to deal with his friends not believing him made me feel sympathy for the poor kid. Sure things have gone better in episode 5 except for his fear of birds, but I wanted to explore the idea of him deciding to apologize instead of proving himself to his friends.

* * *

Trevor took a deep breath while holding a few flowers he pulled from his mother's garden. The day had started out reasonably well! A new girl had nervously walked up to his group of friends and introduced herself as Hilda. Despite being a troublemaker, he and and friends decided to let her in. Unfortunately, she didn't exactly do well on their activities. She was a bit too nice and it seemed like she hadn't spent time with other kids around her age before. Despite this he and the group still let her stay with them. Suddenly, things went from bad to worst when Trevor pulled out a rock and decided to throw some at the nearby birds. Hilda seemed disgusted when Trevor knocked a bird out of the sky. Trevor felt guilt when the girl had a disappointed look on her face, but a quick look at his friends made him swallow it for the moment. Suddenly, Trevor could have sworn he heard the bird talk, but Hilda denied it and ran away while denying Trevor's request to show him the bird. Trevor's friends refused to believe him when he told them that it talked.

'I know the bird talked! I know it did!' Trevor thought to himself.

After being made fun of by his friends, Trevor started to realize how horrible it was to be messed with. Trevor started feeling guilty at the things he pulled with his friends. How many people did he annoy by ding doing ditching and how much pain did he inflicted on those innocent birds and other harmless critters he targeted in the past? After sulking for quite a bit, Trevor decided to try to make things right! Trevor then remembered Hilda complimenting and cheering up that old lady by saying how nice her flowers were, causing him to realize that he could try to become a nicer person. Trevor then decided that the first step was to apologize. Regardless, if Hilda accepts it or not it will make a good starting point.

'The only problem is I don't know where she lives. My only hope is to find her out in public. Wait, she did say something about seeing the bird parade for the Raven! Perfect! After the show I can apologize. It will be hard doing it in front of a bunch of people, but it's the only opportunity I have for now! I heard girls love flowers. I hope that is true and these will help!' Trevor thought hopefully.

Trevor started walking towards the statue that the raven was first spotted upon. Trevor did recieve a few looks from people who noticed him holding a few flowers and he did managed to hear a few whispers from people thinking he going to ask a girl out.

'People need to mind their own business! I hate gossip! Well, if I am the subject at any rate,' Trevor though annoyed.

When Trevor reached the statue he was happy to find the bird he hit earlier, but it turned into mild concerned when he noticed the bird was in despair. After walking closer Trevor heard the bird speak about not finding the statue before quietly shouting a few random similar sounding names. Trevor could have sworn that he heard another voice, but he shrugged it off. He decided to focused on the bird for now!

"So, you can talk," Trevor said low enough that only the bird could hear.

The bird turned towards Trevor with a nervous look.

"Look my friends didn't believe me when I said you talked and now I am a laughing stock of the group," Trevor said in annoyance.

The bird gave Trevor an apologetic look before saying, "Sorry!"

Trevor gave the bird a sad smile before responding with, "No, I am the one who should apologize! I am sorry for knocking you out of the sky. If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"This is very touching," A mysterious voice said.

After hearing the voice Trevor looked around for the source, but couldn't find it!

"First a talking bird and now a mysterious voice! Well, today has been filled with many surprises!" Trevor mumbled.

"I accept your apology and I am looking for the statue," The bird told Trevor.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes Trevor responded with, "You mean the statue behind us."

The bird turned around and started groaning in frustration for not noticing the statue before.

"How embarrassing! Now I just need to remember who I am and my importance here!" The bird responded.

Trevor managed to put two and two together and started feeling even more guilty. He had knocked The Great Raven out of the sky and apparently given him amnesia! He had singlehandedly almost doomed the whole town according to the legends of The Great Raven. Now he must make things right and clean up his mess.

"I think I know who you are!" Trevor said.

"Really? Who?" The bird asked.

"You must be The Great Raven!" Trevor said excitedly.

Suddenly, the bird's face lit up and he gave Trevor a grateful smile.

"Yes, I remember now!" The bird exclaimed.

"There you are! I know who you are!" a voice shouted in the distance.

Recognizing the voice Trevor turned towards the direction of the voice to find Hilda running towards them with an older woman following her.

'Must be her mother!' Trevor thought nervously.

"No worries Helga! I already figured that one out thanks to this kid here!" The Raven told Hilda while pointing at Trevor.

Hilda ignoring the fact the Raven called her the wrong name, looked at Trevor in surprise. The older woman only smiled in relief.

"What do you know! The problem is solved and there is still some time before the parade starts!" The older woman said in relief.

"You helped him? You!" Hilda managed to say.

"I decided since I caused this mess in the first place, I should be the one to clean it up!" Trevor responded.

Hilda was speechless and could only stutter in response.

Seeing his opportunity Trevor held up the flowers in front of Hilda and said, "Speaking of which! I am really sorry for what I did! After meeting you and seeing your kind hearted nature, I became inspired to try to become a better person! I hope we can start over and become friends."

Hilda took the flowers but said nothing in response. Not that she didn't want to, but because she was unable to! She was overwhelmed at the fact that this boy that she was disgusted with had decided to make up for his actions. The fact she had inspired him to become a better person made her feel happiness. She could tell he was being genuine, since he did help The Raven remember who he was.

"Hilda! You might want to answer him! Before he thinks you are rejecting his apology!" Alfur whispered in Hilda ear.

Shaking her head Hilda gave Trevor a smile before nervously responding with, "Umm... Yes, I accept your apology and... I... Well... I would like to start over."

"I don't quite know what is going on here, but I am glad to see you two make up. Now we have a parade to get to," The older woman said.

"Yes, mum! I am glad that the raven will be there and that trolberg won't suffer!" Hilda responded in excitement.

"Not exactly!" The Raven responded.

"What do you mean?" Hilda asked

"I don't really bring luck and fortune to the town! To make a long story short, I was spotted on the statue and the people just though I was a gift from the gods to them. The fortune was just a coincidence and the bad luck from the year I missed was one as well! Since then I attended just to keep the hope of the town alive." The Raven explained.

"I find the idea of it being coincidences unbelievable, but you do seem to be honest!" The older woman responded.

"At any rate I better get ready so I am not late! See you and thanks again kids for everything!" The Raven responded before taking off.

"Now that's done would you like to join us for the parade?" The older woman asked Trevor.

Trevor knew his friends wouldn't like him going to the parade, but after being made fun of they could jump in the lake for all he cared.

"Sure I would love to!" Trevor responded before following Hilda and the older woman to the parade.

'It felt great making the first important step in becoming a better person and I can't wait to continue!' Trevor thought in happiness.

* * *

Well this has been fun to write! If you all enjoyed this nice little one shot I might make a fic where Trevor joins Hilda on her adventures! Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Hilda couldn't help but smile as she took another sniff of the flowers, Trevor got her. She could tell that they weren't store bought and that he picked them from the ground himself! This fact has caused Hilda to appreciate the gesture even more! No offense to store bought items, but Hilda being raised in the country just prefers getting things from nature yourself!

"So, what exactly happened between the two of you?" Hilda's mom asked.

"Mum, Trevor and I just got off to the wrong foot! He did something I found to be horrible, but he made up for it!" Hilda explained.

"That's right Ms..."

"Please just call me Johanna!" Johanna told Trevor.

"Sure," Trevor said nervously.

"Hey, Trevor where did you get these?" Hilda asked.

"From my mom's garden. She likes to grow her own flowers. She prefers growing them herself. Why? You don't like them?" Trevor responded.

"No, I like them! I was just curious!" Hilda nervously told Trevor.

Johanna gave her daughter a look before having a small grin on her face. Hilda gave her mother a questioning look, but she only recieved a bigger grin in response. Hilda made a mental note to ask her mother about that later. After a few minutes of walking they made it back to the parade to find it was about to start!

"Good we made it! Get ready kids for the show!" Johanna said in excitement.

"I can't wait to see what The Raven is going to do!" Hilda said in excitement.

Hilda didn't have to wait long as the Raven appeared to cheers from the crowd. The cheers got louder when the Raven grew in size and generated a field of electricity.

"Awesome! I didn't know he could do that!" Hilda mumbled in surprised.

"That could have come in handy against those cats!" Hilda heard Alfur mumbled.

Hilda decided not to ask and instead focused her attention on Trevor. He didn't seem surprised by what the Raven did, but he still had a look of awe on his face.

'I guessed he came when he was younger, but his friends got him to stop coming! It looks like he is enjoying the experience all over again!' Hilda though.

'Why did I let them convince me to stop coming here every year? This is just as awesome as I remember it! Well, I am going to stop listening to them from now on!' Trevor thought.

Hilda started looking at the flowers and could feel her face heat up a little. She had never received flowers from a boy before! Then again she had never really interacted with kids her own age much before today either. She decided that she was going to keep these for as long as she could!

'I don't quite understand what I am feeling right now! It's kind of like happiness, but it feels like something more. It's a bit more complicated then anything I have felt before. I''ll ponder this later!' Hilda thought.

* * *

"Wasn't it fun Kids?" Johanna asked.

"Yes!" Hilda and Trevor shouted at the same time.

The two kids shared a look, causing Hilda to blush a little and awkwardly look away. Johanna started smirking at the sight.

'Looks like Hilda has her first crush. I wonder if she even understands what she is feeling. Probably not! She has never really interacted with kids her age that much before. I should have done something to change that before! No, I shouldn't dwell on the past! Better late than never! I will do what I can to help her adapt as fast as possible!' Johanna thought hopefully.

"I should really get home! It was nice going to the parade with you two!" Trevor said with a smile.

"It was fun with you too Trevor!" Hilda responded nervously with a light blush.

"Before you go Trevor! I was wondering if you could help Hilda adjust to life here! We lived out in the country and Hilda hasn't spent much time with kids her own age," Johanna told Trevor.

"Sure, I would love to show her around!" Trevor responded with a smile before leaving.

Johanna looked at Hilda who was smiling while watching Trevor leave.

"Hilda, before we go home, is there anything you need?" Johanna asked her daughter.

"I was wondering if we could get a vase for these flowers," Hilda responded nervously.

"Of course! Your first gift from a crush!" Johanna said with a smile.

"Mum! It isn't like that!" Hilda said in annoyance.

"Sorry! Your face gave you away earlier," Johanna told Hilda.

Hilda only groaned in annoyance while following her mother to the store.

* * *

After putting the flowers in the vase and carefully placing it on her desk, Hilda started to get ready for bed. After putting her hair in a ponytail, she took one last sniff of the flowers before getting in bed.

"You really like those flowers? huh?" Alfur asked.

"Of course! They smell really nice," Hilda responded with a small grin.

"No, I think it has more to do with the boy who gave them to you," Alfur responded.

"Not you too! Look I don't like Trevor in that way! I just met the kid!" Hilda said in annoyance.

"Love works in mysterious ways Hilda! Especially, puppy love!" Alfur told Hilda.

"Whatever you say Alfur! I don't think you are one to know human love," Hilda retorted.

"Hilda, Love isn't different for different creatures. I mean it wasn't different for Jorgan!" Alfur countered.

"Ok. I concede your point, but I still don't like Trevor in that way!" Hilda responded.

"I see we aren't going to see eye to eye. Well, good night Hilda," Alfur said before entering the tent Hilda made.

"Good night Alfur!" Hilda said cheerfully.

Twig jumped onto the bed and started licking Hilda.

"Twig, I hope you don't think I like Trevor like Mum and Alfur!" Hilda told her deerfox.

Twig only licked Hilda's face and gave a cheerful bark in response.

"I will take that as you don't!" Hilda cheerfully said before relaxing in the covers.

After a few moments Hilda passed out and began to have dreams of her and Trevor going on adventures!

* * *

"Trevor, why is there a few flowers missing from my garden?" Trevor's mom asked her son sternly.

"Ok mom. To make a long story short. There was a new girl named Hilda and I screwed things up by throwing a rock at a bird. I took those flowers to apologize and now we have made up!" Trevor explained.

Trevor decided to just accept whatever punishment he gets, but to his surprised his mother started smiling.

"I am proud of you dear! I always thought those kids were a bad influence on you, but this new girl sounds like a better friend for you! I am happy to see you make things right," Trevor's mom said proudly.

"How long am I grounded?" Trevor asked.

"I will let it slip this once! Next time you might want to just go with chocolate," Trevor's mom responded.

"Right! I will!" Trevor said nervously.

After an hour Trevor got ready for bed.

'I can't wait for tomorrow! I will have fun with a true friend!' Trevor thought before passing out.

* * *

Since yesterday I had the urge to continue on to show what happens after Trevor decides to join Hilda and her mother for the parade. Hope you enjoyed. I have a few one shots planned. One where Trevor takes Hilda to a fair and introduce her to the wonder of cotton candy and other things. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
